Breaking Point
by GiLaw
Summary: Amy has always hated Samey with all her life. After losing Total Drama Pahkitew Island, she wishes Samey would die. But when an arguement goes horribly wrong, that wish is on the verge of coming true. Not how Amy wants it though. Rated T for swearing and hospital scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? READY FOR A NEW STORY?**

**I know, I've got loads of Total Drama stories on the go but I just had to do this. **

**I really wanted to write a tense Amy/Samey story. The way Amy treated Samey in the series was just so unecessarily cruel and she seriously needs to get a life.**

**So this idea popped into my head! BTW, I'll be calling Samey "Sammy" throughout this fic since it's her real name.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Chapter 1**

**Will You Just Die?**

Sammy shivered and hugged herself as she trudged behind her twin sister Amy through the pouring rain on their way home. The night was dark and the rain had decided to lash down with everything it had, thunder, and all. Naturally Amy had grabbed the only umbrella and left Sammy to perish. She was soaked to the skin and bitter cold while Amy was bone dry.

Both twins had attempted and lost their shot at one million dollars in the reality TV series Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Well Sammy had planned to try and get in the show alone until Amy found out and submitted her OWN audition tape only to get them BOTH on the show.

Once again, Amy just had to go and ruin Sammy's chance of getting some breathing space and some popularity. Well it was true that Sammy had made really good friends with their teammate Jasmine but she wouldn't be able to defend Sammy forever. Plus, she was from Australia and the twins were Canadian. There wasn't a hope in staying in touch.

The one thing that really destroyed Sammy however was how Amy had busted her during that jousting challenge. She thought she was doing so well after she had framed Amy using that manchineel fruit. But then again that was Amy. She would always find a way to get her own back, no matter what.

And now Sammy was certain that Amy hated her more than ever.

The twins had finally reached their home and Amy was knocking the door hard.

"Hurry UP, Mother! I'm freezing here!" she yelled, ignoring the fact that Sammy was drenched and shivering really bad. "I need a hot coco pronto AND a hot bath! With extra bubbles!"

As if on queue, their mother opened the door and let them in. By the look on her face, Sammy could tell that she knew neither of them had won and wasn't that surprised. But Amy had other thoughts on her mind and barged into the house, thrusting her umbrella into Sammy's arms for her to close.

Their mother sighed but gave Sammy a warm smile. "You tried your best, Sammy. That's all that matters."

Sammy nodded shakily and stepped inside, just as Amy stomped into the room, carrying Sammy's birth certificate and a permanent marker.

"Actually, her name's Sparemy now! I said I'd change her birth certificate as soon as I get home, did't I?" she grinned. "Also, how can SPAREMY try her best? There's nothing good for her to try!"

"Amy, please . . ."

"Oh shut up, Mother!" Amy snapped. "Honestly, it's so hard NOT to see why Dad walked off on you! You're just as pathetic as Sparemy. Like mother, like daughter!" With that, Amy scribbled out Sammy's name on the birth certificate and replaced it with the word Sparemy.

Their mother looked upset. Amy finally finished editing Sammy's birth certificate and threw it down. "I'm going to my room. And NO SUGAR in the hot chocolate please! I don't wanna get fat like Sparemy!" she shouted, running upstairs.

Sammy looked down miserably and hugged herself tight. Their mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You should probably get some dry clothes on you before you freeze. I'll get Amy's hot chocolate ready. Want some too?"

Sammy shook her head. "N- no thanks," she stuttered, her teeth chattering. "I just wanna get some sleep."

"Okay then. I'll leave you to it." With that, their mother headed to the kitchen to prepare Amy her hot chocolate.

Now alone, Sammy began to make her way upstairs. She wasn't in a hurry- she was too miserable to feel motivated to get up there fast. Plus, she was far too cold to move fast. Her wet clothes stuck to her skin like frostbite.

She was so observed in her sad thoughts that she failed to notice Amy stepping down in a bathrobe and both sisters knocked into each other.

"HEY!" Amy yelled angrily. "Move, Sparemy!"

Sammy was about to do so when she remembered Jasmine's advice. It was about time she stopped letting Amy treat her like a slave or worse.

"No, you move!"

"Excuse me?! I'm freezing here!" shrieked Amy. "If I don't get a hot bath soon, I'll get pnemonia! And what's taking that hot chocolate so long?"

"Um . . . that's a bit rich coming from someone who didn't have to walk in the freezing rain for twenty minutes!" Sammy argued, hugging herself even tighter.

Amy just rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna try that 'standing up' bullshit on me again, I am NOT interested! Now do me a favour and MOVE! Or better still, why don't you just go fuck yourself? Or DIE? That's all you're good for," she snarled.

Sammy opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out. Amy had said offensive things in the past but that just took it to knew horrifying levels. It was almost like a slap in the face, stomp on the foot and punch in the stomach all rolled into one.

Amy gave her a shove. "Didn't you hear me? MOVE!"

"N- no!" Sammy choked, trying to hold the tears back. "I won't!"

"Then die!" Amy snapped. "You're just a waste of space to this world! I can't believe I have such a pussy for a twin! NOW WILL YOU FUCKING MOVE?!"

She shoved Sammy again, only harder . . . too hard.

Sammy screamed and lost her balance. Before either twin could react her body lurched backwards and her head walloped against one of the stairs, the rest of her body tumbling down with it. Within seconds, Sammy's figure had toppled down the whole stairway, her head whacking onto the floor one last time.

Amy froze in horror. Sammy's body didn't budge. She was completely lifeless.

"Oh shit!" Without a moment's hesitation, Amy raced down the stairs and down to Sammy's still body. She knelt down and gave it an uncertain shake.

"Sp- Sparemy?"

No response.

"Samey?" Amy squeaked.

Nothing.

_"Sammy?"_

Not a sound. Sammy's body looked more lifeless than ever.

Amy stared at her. Her throat began to throb, her hands began to shake and her eyes began to water. She gave Sammy another nervous shake. It was pointless.

"Sammy! Get up!" she whispered, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean it!"

Sammy didn't move a limb. Terrified, Amy collapsed to her sister's corpse and with all the voice she had, let out a desperate scream.

"MOTHER! CALL 911 NOW!"

**Well I hope you liked that!**

**And yeah, I can kinda imagine Amy and Samey having their parents split up. It just makes sense to me, with Amy's bullying ways and Samey's shy personality.**

**I MIGHT throw Topher in this. If it fits, then I will because I like the sound of shipping him with Samey *wink, wink* **

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooo!**

**Wow, 7 favs and 10 follows already? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Let's continue this story straight away!**

**Chapter 2**

**It's My Fault**

Amy opened her mouth to scream again but nothing but a frail gasp came out. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as best as she could before trying to scream again.

"MOTHEEEEEEER!"

She grabbed Sammy's shoulders and shook them hard. Still no response. Tears of helplessness began streaming down Amy's cheeks just as their mother ran into the room, carrying a large cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm here! Wha-" She froze the second she saw Sammy's lifeless body. The cup slipped from her hands and shattered as soon as it struck the ground, hot chocolate splashing everywhere.

"What happened?"

The tears were really pouring down Amy's cheeks now. "I- it's my fault! I pushed her!" Before their mother could react, Amy screamed again "CALL 911 NOOOOW!"

For a moment, their mother just stood there in shock. Then she slapped her head and raced off to call for help, leaving Amy alone with her unconcious twin sister.

Or was she dead?

Amy somehow managed to get her shaky hand to reach over towards Sammy's neck and raise two fingers to check her pulse. It was still beating but only just. There was no blood to be seen on Sammy's head. But blood meant nothing. She could have injuries inside the head- Amy had no idea what the word was but right now she didn't want to think of it.

With her two fingers on Sammy's neck, Amy suddenly realised how cold she felt. Her neck was like ice cold. Now that Amy thought of it, Sammy's peachy face was now tinging blue, her lips turning purple. Her clothes were still drenched. Amy glanced down at her warm fluffy bathrobe then up at Samey before hesitantly pulling her sister into her arms and squeezing her as tight as she could, sobbing even harder.

"I'm so sorry!"

She was so wrapped up in trying to warm up Sammy that she failed to notice their mother rushing in, even when she explained that the ambulance was coming, that it would take a few minutes, that they would do everything they could to save her . . .

"I killed Sammy!" Amy suddenly screeched. "She's dead! FUCKING DEAD! It's all my . . . fa-au-ault!" she wailed, burring her head into Sammy's hair.

Their mother took a moment to take in what Amy had just said before trying to comfort her. "She's not dead, Amy."

But Amy was too worked up to listen to anyone or anything, whether it was their mother's useless attempts to reassure her, the sound of thunder outside, the lashing rain. There was only one thing she was listening out for and that wasn't the sound of ambulance sirens.

She was listening out for a signal of life from Sammy.

Amy didn't know how long she sat there, clinging onto her sister. Whatever time it took, it felt like an eternity, even longer before the ambulance finally arrived . . .

Strong hands took hold of her shoulders. Amy winced and looked up to see a paramedic looking down at her wth sympothy.

"Could you come with us please? We need to ask a few questions."

Amy blinked in confusion but it took her a brief second to realise that Sammy was not in her arms and nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Sammy?" Amy jumped to her feet. "SAMMY! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"It's alright, sweetheart," the paramadic said calmly. "We've got her on a stretcher heading to the ambulance now. Your mother's in there too. We need you to come as well. It'll be okay. We just need some answers."

He took Amy's hand and led her outside and at any other time in the world, Amy would have complained that she was only wearing a bathrobe or that she would get her hair wet or her feet muddy from all the rain. But for once Sammy had topped all of her selfish thoughts.

She was lying inside now, strapped onto a wheely bed, covered in blankets, her arm attatched to a heart monitor. Those beeps were like music to Amy's ears, to hear that Sammy's heart was still fighting to keep her alive. But the heart rate wasn't much. They would have to get her treatment pronto.

Come to think of it, Amy couldn't help noticing how beautiful her sister looked lying there, almost like an angel, blue face aside. The way she rested just looked so peaceful and complemented her delicate but pretty look and bright blonde locks of hair.

Amy sighed. "And to think I was the pretty one," she murmured to herself, too distraught to feel the ambulance drive off or the sound of urgent sirens fill the air.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Amy whipped around to see the same paramedic glancing at her. He was holding a clipboard and pen. "Amy, is it?"

She nodded quickly.

"And you're Sammy's sister?"

She nodded again, biting her lip nervously.

"Tell me Amy . . . Do you know what happened to Sammy?"

Amy opened her mouth. Then she closed it again, not sure what to say. The lump in her throat was really throbbing now and her stomach wasn't much better, churning and churning to the point where she just wanted to get sick everywhere.

She opened her mouth before blubbing out "I KILLED HER! I KILLED MY OWN SISTER! IT'S MY FAULT!"

"Calm down, Amy. You didn't kill her," the paramedic said calmly. "Sammy's still alive. Now could you please tell us what happened?"

"I pushed her down the stairs . . ."

"And do you know why she's so cold? Were you walking in the rain?"

"I hogged the umbrella. I should have shared it with her . . ." Amy coughed. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! JUST KILL ME NOW! I'M A BITCH!"

The paramedic responded by putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Amy. We're nearly there. We're gonna do everything we can, alright?"

He handed her a tissue box before moving over. Amy shakily wiped her tears away before getting to her shaky legs and stumbling over to Sammy's body.

"C- can I hold her hand?"

The paramedic nodded. "Sure. Just be careful with her."

Amy didn't need to be asked twice. She dropped the tissue box and took hold of her sister's hand. It felt colder than ever and was white compared to Amy's.

As Amy clung onto Sammy's hand, she watched as the paramedic started to talk quietly to one of his co-workers. She leaned in forward, knowing that they were obviously talking about Sammy's condition.

What she heard next made her blood run as cold as Sammy's hand.

"We're going have to put her on life support."

**And I'm gonna leave it like that! Poor Sammy**

**And yeah, I'm still debating myself whether to put Topher in there or not. It depends on the situation. If I can find somewhere for him to fit, I'll put him in there ;)**

**Hope you liked the chappie!**

**See ya! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm actually getting this done quickly!**

**This is the first time in ages I've felt so motivated to finish a story quickly! And it's all thanks to you guys! You're the best!**

**As for the Topher idea, I'm gonna leave it. Sorry Sampher shippers but it just won't work in this kind of situation. I still ship the pairing and all, it just doesn't work here. Hope you still enjoy the story ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**She Didn't Deserve It**

_"We're going have to put her on life support."_

Those words were still ringing in Amy's ears, overtaking every other noise in the ambulance.

_"Life support . . ."_

From what Amy had heard, life support almost always meant certain death. People rarely made it out of life support alive. Life support was for the most serious of accidents.

And now they were going to put Sammy on life support . . .

Amy's body suddenly felt too weak to support itself. Her grip on Sammy's feeble hand slipped. The amulance began to spin, Amy's body looming backwards before a sharp pain was felt in her head and everything went black . . .

She could no longer breathe, her body no longer strong enough to support itself, her eyes too heavy to open . . .

Well if this meant death, Amy didn't care. And if Sammy wasn't ging to make it, she might as well die now.

She deserved it, right?

Amy suddenly felt something cover her mouth and nose. Next thing, she could breathe again. Her eyes became lighter, light enough to open slightly and her hands somehow found the strength to raise towards her face and feel what was covering it. Someone had lifted her knees into the air and was holding them in place while someone else was gently stroking her forehead.

"That's it, Amy. Nice deep breaths."

Amy finally managed to open her eyes wide enough only to realise that the object covering her face was an oxygen mask and that the two people supporting her was paramedics. The male paramedic, the one who had interviewed her nodded in satisfaction an removed the oxygen mask.

"There you go. Nice and easy."

Amy had no idea what the hell had just happened but one thing that hit her was the fact that the ambulance was no longer moving. In fact, looking around her now, Sammy was not in the ambulance and neither was her mother.

"Wha- Where are they? Where's Sammy?!" Amy tried to get up but the paramedic held her down.

"Relax, Amy. We've got doctors taking her to the Accident and Emergency Unit right now," the paramedic said calmly. "You need to lie down here for a moment. You hit your head pretty hard after you fainted."

Amy froze. "I . . . _fainted_?"

"It's just from the shock. You'll be alright," the paramedic reassured her.

"But . . ." The horror of the thought of Sammy on that life support machine struck Amy's mind again. "Sammy won't be alright!"

The helpless tears were coming back too and Amy couldn't believe she would ever live to see herself shed so many of them, not even after their parents split up. She felt so stupid and yet she couldn't help it, crying like this.

"She'll be fine, Amy. We have-"

"But you said you had to put her on a life support machine!" Amy howled. "That means she's gonna die! Almost everyone who gets put on life support dies!"

"Not necessarily," the paramedic replied. "You'd be surprised what good those life support machines can do." The corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly. "Sammy's lucky to have a twin sister like you worrying about her and looking after her."

Amy glanced up at him for a second, her face dropping. "No she's not," she sighed. "I'm a terrible sister. I pushed her so hard."

"It's not your fault, Amy. It could have happened to anyone. I've seen loads of cases with siblings pushing each other down the stairs . . ."

"No, it's not that!" Amy interrupted. "Before the whole stairs thing! I was such a bitch to her."

The paramedic raised his eyebrows. "In what way?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply but her mind suddenly went blank. It suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea why she had been bullying Sammy in the first place. Come to think of it, Sammy had been the nicest thing to her: she had done everything for her, fetched everything, cleaned everything and let Amy do everything, anything mean she could possibly think of to her.

And for what reason?

Now that Amy thought even deeper, the only thing close to mean Sammy had ever done was trick her into eating that manchineel fruit and get her eliminated. And she had a reason too. The more Amy thought about it, the more it began to make sense.

Amy deserved to be eliminated.

And she should NOT have returned to get rid of Sammy during that jousting challenge. She had been doing so well.

She didn't deserve it.

She didn't deserve any of the things Amy had ever done to her.

And she certainly didn't deserve to die.

Amy sighed and wiped her eyes quickly. "I don't know . . ."

The paramedic nodded. "It's okay, Amy. I understand."

He stood up and lifted Amy to her feet. Amy didn't respond. Instead she glanced at the empty bed where Sammy had been lying a few minutes ago. It felt so strange to feel alone, so unecessarily wrong.

"Your mother's outside the ambulance when you're ready," the paramedic said, pointing.

"Thanks," Amy murmured. She was still glancing at the empty bed and placed her hand on it. It still felt ice cold, nearly as cold as Sammy's hand . . .

Clenching her fist tightly, Amy scrunched up her eyes in desperation. She had never realised she loved her sister too much. And it could be too late.

"Please don't die, Sammy. You don't deserve it."

**Well I hope you liked that! Yes, Amy finally came to her senses and realised she loved Sammy.**

**But IS it too late?**

**You're gonna have to wait till the next chapter!**

**See ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooo!**

**Ready for another chappie? I know I am! Sorry for the long update but I got results back for a BIG exam and I was kinda busy celebrating :P**

**As usual, I thank you for the support! **

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Chapter 4**

**People Break Up**

Their mother was standing outside the ambulance waiting for Amy. The rain had finally stopped but the clouds were still pitch black and the ground was flooded with puddles. But Amy didn't even notice this, not even the cold wet ground when she stepped off the ground barefoot. She was so depressed, she had completely forgotten she was still only wearing her bathrobe.

"Come here." Tears were streaming down their mother's cheeks as well.

Without thinking, Amy leapt into her arms, squeezed hard and sobbed what was left to sob out. At this rate of crying, Amy was certain that her eyes could water no more and were probably crimson by now.

"Let's go inside."

With that, their mother carried Amy inside the hospital building, Amy clinging on like a baby. She had never felt so helpless in her life, even when their mother loosened her grip around Amy and let her slip down onto the ground.

"We should find somewhere to sit, Amy. Hopefully the doctors won't be too long." Amy had never heard her mother sound so . . . brave before. It was obvious that she was struggling to stay strong but she was certainly doing very well in not breaking down dramatically like Amy had done so many times.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Amy?"

Amy hesitated before asking "Do you hate me?"

Their mother stopped and stared at her. "No, of course not!"

"Mom, be honest! I've been bitching you around since I was like three!" Amy admitted. "And now I killed Sammy! Come on, I know-"

"We don't know that yet," their mother interrupted. "Who knows? Those doctors could be really good and she might just live."

"Mom, she's on life support!" Amy cried.

Their mother thought for a moment before replying "That means nothing."

Both of them knew it was a pointless answer. So they just kept on walking.

"Will you tell Dad what happened?" Amy cringed at the thought.

"I don't have much choice do I?" Their mother chuckled uncertainly. "Hopefully he won't be too mad." Desperate to cheer Amy up, she tried to make a little choke. "You'll probably still be his little girl!"

Amy didn't even crack a smile. "I don't wanna be Daddy's little girl anymore."

"Oh come on, Amy. Your dad would be so disappointed to hear that. He loves you very much you know."

"He won't after he hears what happens," sighed Amy. "And even if he did love me, he doesn't love you."

Their mother sighed too. "It just didn't work out. We're still really close friends but it just didn't work. Things like that happen. People break up."

Amy's face crumpled. "Sammy . . ."

"I know. I'm worried for her too." Their mother pulled Amy into a comforting hug. "We just have to hope for the best. That's all we can do right now."

For the first time since the accident, Amy was too shaken to cry. The words "break up" began to overtake the words "life support." A deadly image began to swirl in her head, an image of Sammy lying on that horrible life support machine covered in blankets with only her delicate blue face showing.

Next thing, her her head began to expand and turn more blue before her skull began to crack, blood leaking out. The doctors began to panic and try to stop the bleeding but it was pointless as more areas in Sammy's head began to crack and leak blood, her face turning even bluer before it couldn't take the pressure and exploded, blood and brains splattering everywhere.

Amy screamed and backed away, clutching her head in her hands. Their mother, shocked winced and knelt down to her. "Amy, are you okay?"

Only a light moan escaped Amy's mouth. She was preparing herself to faint again. Her legs began to wobble . . .

"I need to go for a walk."

"Amy, I know you want to see Sammy but you can't. The doctors are working on her," their mother explained.

Amy shook her head quickly. "No, I just wanna walk. Just to clear my mind."

"Okay then. Don't go to far."

Amy didn't need to be asked twice. She took off, walking as fast as her cold bare feet could carry her, clinging onto her dressng gown. Even with it's warm fluffy material, she still felt cold.

As she raced through the first corridor she saw, she caught sight of a couple leaning over something. Walking towards them, she could hear something gurgling. There was more than one gurgling sound actually. Slowly, approaching the couple, it didn't take Amy long to see that the couple was mooning over not one but two baby girls.

A beautiful pair of twin baby girls.

And the couple looked so happy together. Not noticing Amy, they beamed at each other and shared a tender kiss.

The irony became too much.

Amy soon fond herself beginning to hyperventilate.

She whipped around and began to sprint back as fast as she could, gasping for breath . . .

A nurse grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Amy let out a howl and tried to break free but a second nurse placed another oxygen over her mouth and nose.

"Calm down, honey. Take it nice and easy . . ."

Amy inhaled as deep as she could, the oxygen taking a calming affect on her. Within seconds, her body was relaxed again. The second nurse nodded in satisfaction and removed the mask.

"What room are you in?" the first nurse asked, concerned.

Amy blinked. "I- I'm not in any room."

"Well then, we better find you one before you have another panic attack."

"No- no, it's not that." Amy scrunched up her eyes in frustration. "I'm just looking for my mom . . . she's straigt ahead." She pointed over.

The nurse did not look convinced. "Are you sure you don't have a medical condition of some sort? Asthma, lung problems . . .?"

"No no no no no . . . I'm fine," Amy stuttered.

The nurse lowered her eyebrows. "Well if you have any breathing difficulties like that again, be sure to search for a doctor straight away," she instructed, walking off, leaving Amy on her own.

Shaking her head, Amy continued walking through the corridor in search of her mother. She just wanted to get this hospital visit over and done with.

With Sammy alive.

Their mother was in the same spot when Amy found her. And she was talking with that paramedic from the ambulance. Her hands were covering her mouth and nose so Amy couldn't see them and the tears were literally pouring out.

The paramedic quickly noticed Amy approaching them. He put a hand on her mother's shoulder before turning to Amy, his face blank, making Amy's stomach lurch.

"Hi, Amy," he said, his voice emotionless.

Amy was preparing herself to faint again . . .

"I've got results about Sammy. No matter what happens, don't freak out."

**And I'm gonna leave it there! Cause I'm mean like that! ;D**

**So . . . is Sammy dead or alive? You're just oing have to wait and see!**

**See ya! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys! This is it!**

**I've got 19 followers and 14 favs for this story! And now it's time for the moment of truth!**

**Is Sammy dead or alive? You're about to find out!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Chapter 5**

**Heaven**

"No . . . Don't tell me!" Amy whipped away and scrunched up her eyes in fear. She didn't want to hear the words she was dreding.

"Amy, I know you're scared," the paramedic said calmly.

"I'm not listening!" Amy yelled over him, attempting to block her ears. But her fingers were too shaky to try and cover them. She tried to run off but the paramedic grabbed her arm and held her tight.

"Calm down and listen to me for just a minute . . ."

But Amy was too worked up and panicked to listen to anyone. "She's gone! I saw my mom crying! Admit it! I killed Sammy! Now kill me! I dese-"

"She's alive."

The words were like someone slapping sense into Amy, enough to make her freeze on the spot. Slowly, she glanced up hesitantly at the paramedic. "Sh- she is?"

The paramedic nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Yeah she is. I can take you to see her right now."

At that point, their mother removed her hands from her face to reveal a huge smile of relief. It turned out that the tears she had been crying were in fact tears of joy. Overwhelmed with relief, she leapt up to Amy and squeezed her tight.

"She's alive! Can you believe it?"

Amy didn't know how to react. For a brief moment, she thought that this was a joke and that her mother's face would drop only to say that she was really dead. But by looking up at her, Amy could tell that she was definetaly not faking.

Her lurching stomach began to lighten and her feet began to feel stronger with each relieving second. Her sadness levels were also rising straight to the point where she just wanted to jump fifty feet into the air and let out a massive whoop of joy.

Before Amy knew it, she found herself pulling away from her mother and clapping her hands wildly while screaming like an over-excited crazy person. She just couldn't contain her joy. She never realised how much she had cared for Sammy until now . . .

"But-"

The joy and relief disappeared in a flash as soon as the paramedic said that word.

"Yeah?" murmured Amy, getting that churning feeling in her stomach.

"She's alive. There's no serious damage done," the paramedic said calmly. "But she's only just regaining conciousness so she'll be exhausted. Don't be surprised if she starts complaining about headaches- her head would be very sore after the fall. Also her memory might not be the best. But other than that, it's nothing serious."

Why was that churning feeling in Amy's stomach again?

"Can we see her? Please?" she begged.

The paramedic grinned. "I just knew you were going to ask me that. Come on then."

As he turned and began to lead them, Amy glanced up at their mother.

"You still gonna tell Daddy?"

Their mother shrugged. "Well we wouldn't want to shock him, would we?"

Amy bit her lip. "Would you tell him that I pushed Sammy? I mean, just in case he calls her weak like he always does . . .?"

Their mother raised her eyebrows, interested. "Why would you want to take credit for something like that?"

"I've taken credit for everything Sammy does and made her take the blame for bad things I do!" Amy cried. "I totally owe her one! I owe her loads!" She thought for a moment before thinking "Why does Daddy still care about us?"

"Because you're his little girl, aren't you?" their mother replied. "Even after we split up, he said he would try to do everything to keep in contact. He loves you to pieces, you know that?"

"But why?" Amy whined. "I already said I don't wanna be Daddy's little girl anymore!" She thought for a moment before realising. "Daddy never gave a shit about Sammy. He just looked down on her like she was a doormat or something! And he looked at you like that too!"

"I'm used to it," their mother said calmly.

"Mommy, did you and Daddy split up because of us? You know cause I was so . . ." Amy scrunched up her eyes. "I was so bitchy and Sammy was a pushover?"

"It just didn't work out. Don't you worry," their mother chuckled. "Try not to worry about it too much."

Amy nodded. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realise how spoilt she was as a child. Even before their parents had split up, her dad had treated her like an angel. They did pretty much everything together: go to the park, go to the movies, read together. Sammy was the last thing on their dad's mind- in fact there were times where he would forget she existed. She was as underonfident as their mother. Whatever Amy wanted, Sammy or their mother would get straight away and if not, it always ended up with an arguement between their parents and she knew it. Life was heaven.

Maybe that was why she became the bully she was.

Her thoughts were immediately cleared away the second she spotted Sammy around the corner. She was lying in the bed with her eyes closed, doctors standing around her, taking notes with grins of satisfaction on their faces. Looking closer, Amy could see that her face had turned from blue to white, her cheeks tinging pink. Her blonde hair had dried off and was tossed around like fluffy white-blonde feathers.

"You can come in," the paramedic said. "But be very gentle with her. Especially her head."

Amy didn't hesitate in rushing over to wrap her arms around her sister's still body. She had never thought she would see Sammy again. Watching her chest rise and fall underneath those blankets was the most soothing thing Amy had ever seen.

"Sammy!"

Next thing, she heard Sammy let out a weak moan. Amy quickly withdrew only to see Sammy slowly but surely opening her eyes.

_"Amy . . .?" _Her voice was a frail whisper.

"Hey Sammy," Amy smiled, reaching out to tenderly stroke her cheek.

Sammy blinked weakly, struggling to take in what was going on. She glanced around her, examining her surroundings, the pale blue walls, the paramedics, Amy who was still in her bathrobe . . .

"Am I in heaven?"

At any other time in the world, Amy would have burst out laughing. "No . . . this is real, Sammy."

Sammy barely responded. She blinked again, slowly regaining strength with each passing moment. "Is this real?"

"Yeah . . ." Amy could feel herself tearing up again. "How do you feel?"

"Tired . . . and my head hurts," moaned Sammy. "What happened?"

"It was my fault," Amy confessed. "I should have moved when you wanted me to. I pushed you down the stairs. I'm the reason you're here now. I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sammy looked as confused as she was exhausted. "So . . . it's not my fault?"

Amy shook her head, the tears beginning to drip down. "No . . . it's mine." She was sobbing as this point and thrust her head down into Sammy's chest and Sammy could not believe that her own sister who had bullied her so much in the past, had stolen credit for things she had done and pushed her to breaking point was now . . . _sobbing on her chest and being nice to her? _It just didn't make sense.

"Where's Mom?"

"I'm here, Sammy."

Amy nearly jumped at their mother's voice. She was so focused on Sammy that she had almost forgotten that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Their mother gave Sammy a quick kiss before saying "We've been worried sick about you." She put her arm around Amy's shoulder. "Amy fainted you know. And she kept on asking the doctors about you too."

For the first time, Sammy's eyes widened. She glanced at Amy who blushed a little. "You were worried abut me?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I wish you could have seen it." Her face crumpled and her voice began to crack. "I love you Sammy. I love you so much!"

Sammy could not believe her eyes or her ears. She was almost certain that she was still unconcious and this was just one big dream and soon Amy would appear and complain about her wasting her time and that she had to leave her shower and go to the hospital in her bathrobe . . .

She suddenly found herself raising her super heavy and shaky arms and wrapping them around her sister only to pull her into a comforting hug. "I love you too, sis."

The two twins stayed there for a while, squeezing each other with what little strength they had in them, neither willing to let go, Amy still sobbing hard, Sammy, stroking her in the most comforting manner she could. Neither or them knew it but both of them were thinking the exact same thought:

_'This really is heaven!"_

**YEEEEEEEEEEES! Sammy's alive and the twins have been reunited!**

**Hope that wasn't too cheesy or disappointing for you! **

**It's not over yet! Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
